


Leave Your Name and Number at the Tone

by Hedgi



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, I feed on your tears, Sadness, all aboard the pain train, missing presumed dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/pseuds/Hedgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, you've reached Tadashi Hamada...." a collection of messages left on Tadashi's voicemail from the day of the fire to the 18th of September. Concurrent with "The Only Payoff" and ties into that but could be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Name and Number at the Tone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlindStargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindStargazer/gifts).



> Takes place over chapters 4-15 of "The Only Payoff." Which I have not abandoned. Next chapter of that will be up mondayish, because I'm very sick and a little worse than usual and had already written this, and I just do not have the coherence for the chapter, I'm sorry. So...yeah, sorry for the delay, hopefully this emotional trauma will, uh, help?

Leave Your Name and Number at the Tone

_Hi, you’ve reached Tadashi Hamada. I can’t come to the phone right now, so leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you when I can. Thanks! Beeeeeeeeep._

_~_

**August 15th**

**Afternoon**

Aunt Cass

Hi Sweetie, I’m on my way, just locking up, I’ll be at the convention center soon, I’ve got some lunch for you both—oh, and tell Hiro I’ve got his phone, he forgot it on the counter, anyway, I’ll meet you—where did we say? Oh, shoot, getting into the car, I’ll call back when I’m there, ok? Love you!

Fred

Yo, Tadashi, did you see the guy in the east wing? Dude, you gotta check it out, trust me, it’s awesome. I swear, this is like the Stark Expo or something. Anyway, are we meeting for lunch or what? _(muffled scrabbling)_ Honey says she’s starving and I’m starving so we’ll be in the atrium, try to pry Hiro away from the tech for five minutes.

Automated Voice Messaging system

This is an automated message from: SFIT for: Hamada, Tadashi. Class registration for the: Fall Semester opens on: August 17th. Thank you.

**Evening-Night**

GoGo

Hey, Hamada, hurry back or Fred and I will eat everything. I’m not kidding.

Wasabi

Tadashi, man, are you there? Dude, not cool, ok? Your Aunt’s freaking out, and so are the rest of us. You better be ok.

GoGo

I was kidding, ok? I wouldn’t let Fred eat everything, and there’s still some of those cinnamon donuts you like. Pick up your phone, dammit, Hamada.

Honey Lemon

If you get this, we’re at the Lucky Cat, your Aunt and Hiro are at Oakdaiba Children’s hospital. Please be ok? Please? Call me when you get this, ok, call any of us. Please, Dios sea contigo, ser segura, ser segura, ser segura.

  **August 16 th**

Hiro

Nii-san, you always yell at me for not answering my phone, so—pick up, kay? You’re ok, you have to be ok and you need to get over here now because they think—they—I have your hat. Dashi, c’mon. I’m holding your hat hostage, ok? Come and get it, or I’ll feed it to the fish. Or Mochi! 

Aunt Cass

Oh, God, Tadashi, please—look, we’re at the hospital. Hiro’s hurt. Not bad, but—they said you ran in there, why did you run in there, I need you to be alright. I’m not giving up on you, I’m not. Call. As soon as you get this, call. Please. You aren’t allowed to be—to be—I love you, honey. Come home soon and safe, and—answer next time! I swear, you’re grounded forever for this, you know that? 

Fred

Duuuuude, not cool. We’re really freakin’ out here. Are you in a coma? Or, like, do you have amnesia? Cuz that’s suuuuper cliché but—I don’t even care if it is because it means you’re still here and dude we need you. So, like, call, ok? Even if you don’t know who this even is—it’s Fred, by the way. We’ll fix this. You’ll fix this. Just get back to us. There’s money in a box buried a foot down under the Japanese maple in the SFIT courtyard, if you need it for—whatever. Just, like…dude, give us a sign.

  **August 17th**  

GoGo

I swear, Hamada, I swear, I will kill you myself if you don’t get your sorry butt to Oakdaiba right now.

Wasabi

Hey, Tadashi. Uh. Um. They’re keeping Hiro for observation, for his concussion or contusion or whatever. Thought you should…know. I guess. Fred smuggled Mochi into the hospital. Where are you? I’m pretty sure GoGo’s gonna murder you if you don’t turn up soon. You’ve got to come back…..but…you aren’t, are you. I saw that expletive explosion, on a dozen websites and you ran in there. There’s a shrine for you and the Professor. It’s…nice. 

Hiro

Tadashi, it’s me. I don’t believe them. They didn’t find you, so you’re out there, and you need to come home, Niisan. Why didn’t you make trackers for yourself? You said you’d always be there for me and I –where are you? I need you, Dashi, I need you to come _home._ They said you’re dead but—I’d feel it, wouldn’t I? You always said you could feel Mom and dad watching over you, but I—I’m looking for you, ok? I won’t stop. 

Automated Voice Messaging system

This is a message for: Hamada, Tadashi from: SFIT. Please register for classes. Registration opened this morning at: six AM. You are required to take at least: 12 credits to maintain your scholarship. Thank you. 

Honey Lemon

…… _click._

**August 18th**

Honey Lemon

………. _Click_

Honey Lemon

……….¡Por Dios! Please, Tadashi. Don’t do this to us. Don’t be—gone. Please, I—oh, I need to go, Aunt Cass is--. 

Hiro 

They found your ring. Aunt Cass said it’s mine. I don’t want it. I don’t want dad’s ring, I want you to have it, I want you how could you do that, you ran in there and you left everyone leaves and you left and I hate you I hate you for not coming out not coming home you said you’d always be there and you aren’t, you aren’t there, you aren’t here and Niisan I need you. I need you. 

Automated Alert

Tracking device #6 issued a distress alert from set location # 1, Lucky Cat. 

Automated Alert

Tracking device #5 issued a distress alert from set location # 1, Lucky Cat.

 Automated Alert

Tracking device #3 issued a distress alert from set location # 1, Lucky Cat.

Automated Alert

Tracking device #4 issued a distress alert from set location # 1, Lucky Cat. 

Wasabi

……( _crack) click_

Fred

I was serious. I’ll never complain about revolving doors in comicbook afterlife, ever again, even if they, I dunno, bring back Bruce Wayne’s parents. I won’t even rant about it, not even a little, not to anyone at the Lab or on the internet, I swear. Medic, Tadashi, dude, please.

 GoGo

The donuts are getting stale but I guess it doesn’t matter. You were supposed to come back, dammit Tadashi. I don’t even want the crumby donuts.  

**August 19th**

Hiro

I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. I love you. Are you mad? Is that why you aren’t—there? Why I can’t feel you like you felt mom and dad? If it hadn’t been for me you’d never have been there and you wouldn’t have been there and it’s my fault, isn’t it? I’m sorry, Dashi. I’m sorry, Niisan. I need you, though, so please, can’t you just---please.  

Wasabi

Hey. Maybe it’s wrong to keep calling. I’m taking up voicemail room. But I just wanted to say—goodbye, I guess. I miss you, man. 

 **August 22 nd**

GoGo

I wore a dress for you, you know that. Your ghost or spirit or soul had better be glad. You bonehead, you stupid reckless, selfless idiot, I’m wearing a damn dress to your funeral and they want me to give a speech.

Honey Lemon

 It was a really nice service. I guess you were there, probably, but I still wanted to say it. I miss you. We all miss you-s—so—so much. I know it’s a better place, but maybe I’m selfish. I miss you, Tadashi. I hope—I hope it’s nice. And that your parents are there, with you and that you can be watching over us, because—because— ( _muffled sobbing) click_

Aunt Cass

I love you. I never said that enough. I should have been better at that. I love you, and I’m so proud of everything you are. Were. Are. I—I….I didn’t look after you very well, did I? I’ll do better, I swear. It doesn’t feel real. Like the whole world’s gone out from under me. I’m trying so hard to be strong for everyone. But—oh Tadashi. I love you, sweetheart. Always. 

 **August 23-September 16 th**

Fred

I’m starting a memorial scholarship in your name. I thought about giving it a weird nickname but that’d be dumb, I want people to know who you are, or were, or—man, I’m a crap English major. I have to take a class on presentations this semester, sucks, right? Anyway, so, like, yeah. I tried to stop by to see Hiro. Figure you’d want us to watch out for him. He’s not doing so great. So if Heaven’s a thing and you can be some guardian spirit or something, which would be super cool, you should do that.

 Wasabi 

The lab feels empty without you. Nothing’s in the right place and it’s all out of order and mixed up. SFIT hired a counselor, a good one. I’ve had a few sessions with her, but I dunno if it’s helping. I tried to get Hiro to go, but he hasn’t answered any phone calls. Or emails. I’m worried about him. Anyway, we’re still all working at the Lucky Cat, to help out Aunt Cass. She’s trying, but…anyway. Miss you, man. 

Fred

I paid off SFIT to hire a counselor, a really good one. And I may have tried my best to get the first scholarship award earmarked for Hiro, but he never signed up for classes, apparently, and anyway nothing can be proved. Wish you were here, bud. I finally read that book you kept telling me about. How did I not know about Pterry before?

Hiro

The fish died. I’m sorry.

 

Honey Lemon

I changed my semester project. You always wanted to help people and make a difference. I’m going to. No more stupid frivolous ice-rinks or, or things that just destroy stuff. I’m going to help. I’m going to change the world, make it safer. I promise.

Hiro

……. _click_

GoGo 

I broke Wasabi’s radio today. All the stations were playing super not ok music so I broke it. And then I went for a bike ride and nearly broke me and you were right, there, I admit it, I needed a brake. I needed a stupid brake on my stupid bike and I should have listened to you and I didn’t and just tell me again. Tell me again, to be safe, to add a brake, to wear my stupid helmet, and I will, I will, ok? You were right, ok, are you happy? Are you happy now, please, dammit. I’ll do it, ok? I’ll add a brake and wear my helmet and flipping kneepads if you want. 

Hiro

……. _click_

Wasabi

GoGo broke my radio. I don’t blame her. Never could figure out how to get it to play that cool station you showed us, the one that aired old radio shows and stuff. Knew I should have asked what station it was. Anyway. Nice to hear your voice. Wow that didn’t sound creepy at all. Uh—never mind, I guess. 

Aunt Cass 

It’s really hectic right now, sweetie, so if you could grab some milk from the corner store on your way home from class—oh. Oh… I—I—I’m such an idiot. Stupid, stupid—I--, I _—(heavy breathing dissolving into sobs) click._

Hiro

I miss you. I miss you. I did that thing you do with the book that mom read you and you read me, trying to hear your voice and it didn’t work and I miss you. I got into trouble today and—you weren’t there and I guess you won’t be there again and I know it’s not healthy to hold on but I miss you so much. I love you, Dashi.

 

**September 17 th**

Aunt Cass

I needed to hear your voice today. Hiro’s gone off. I didn’t want to let him go alone, but he has Baymax. He’ll be ok. We’ll all be ok. Maybe that’s what hurts most. I don’t know. I miss you, sweetie. So much. And your mom and dad. I hope we’ll all be together again. Until then, I love you.

Hiro

It wasn’t an accident, it wasn’t an accident, it wasn’t an accident someone killed you, Tadashi, someone took you. They’ll be sorry, I—we—we’ll make sure they won’t get away with this. They won’t.

Fred

I saw Hiro at the cemetery. And your parents….and you. The little dude’s not ok. But don’t worry. Well look out for him. We’ll protect him, from himself if we need to. I promise you that, Tadashi. I’m thinking “Operation Zinnia.” GoGo thinks the name’s stupid, but I think you’d have liked it.

Honey Lemon

I know you can hear us. I know the dead are never really gone. So—just—I’m worried about Hiro. And about classes. You’d know just what to say to get me on the right track. Maybe I was too dependent on that. I don’t care. I wish all Fred’s comicbook magic science was real. Then maybe—maybe—anyway. Miss you. So much.

**September 18 th**

Aunt Cass

….H--appy Bi--rthday, Ta-tadashi. Miss you. Love you.

Wasabi

Dude, someone tried to kill us last night, and Hiro says this was freaking murder or something, arson and—dude, if you can get us a miracle or fifty, I think we need some. But we’re going to solve this. For you. Cuz whoever it is is after your little bro, and—look, we won’t let anyone hurt him. Swear to you.

GoGo

Some Lunatic in a mask tried to kill us and oh god we almost lost Hiro and Fred’s lost it everyone’s lost it we’re talking about being superheroes, flipping superheroes and—I wish you were here for this. We’re going to catch the guy who set the fire. He’ll answer for what he did.

Fred

This would be great—scary but great—if only the origin story was different. But—what’s that thing, about changing the past, how re-weaving it tangles up everything else? Still, if I could. We’re gonna get the guy. Hiro’s got plans. Baymax in armor, and—anyway, you’d love this. Well, most of it. Not the part with Hiro being involved, but we don’t have much choice exactly, but we’ll look out for him. I promised, and you know me.

Honey Lemon

I’ve never been so scared. Bet you were looking out for us. We should all be dead. I thought we were all dead. Gracias. Hiro has some ideas, though, good ones, and—they’ll change the world, I think, even beyond us. You’d be proud. We’ll be proud for you. Dios, Tadashi, I miss you so much, we all do.

Hiro

Happy birthday, Niisan.


End file.
